charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x04 New Blood
P3, the place is packed. People fill the dance floor as Sarah Bareilles sings “Love Song” to the crowd. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo and Cole sit in a booth watching until she finishes. Everyone applauds Phoebe: That was awesome! Piper: Well it should’ve been. Took blood, sweat and tears to book her! Prue: This place is overflowing. It’s about time our careers finally took off. All three of us. smiles Leo: Careful Phoebe, you become too good a counsellor, you’ll take Piper’s place as mediator of the family. Piper: Please do! Phoebe: Oh come on guys, I’ve only been at the school for a week, I’m not replacing Dr Phill just yet. Cole: Dr Phoebe Halliwell? I could get used to that. kisses Phoebe. Upon seeing them, Piper and Leo kiss too Prue: Hey, hey, hey! No flaunting your romance in front of the singleton! laughs Piper: Sorry. How come you didn’t invite that guy you dated the other day? What was his name? Prue: Carl. It didn’t go so well. I just can’t seem to be enthusiastic on dates these days, I need someone who’ll take me by surprise every once in a while. But ultimately I just didn’t find him that attractive. Cole: There’s some demons I can set you up with, can’t promise they won’t kill you… nudges Cole Prue: Oh yeah, a date turning out to be evil and trying to kill me, that’d be a brand new experience! smirks at Prue’s sarcasm Prue: I’m kind of tired dating anyway; I’d just like someone in my life outside the family. I don’t really have friends these days, other than you guys of course. Piper: Of course. Prue: I could just use a non-relation to hang out with. to Kelendria’s room at night. She tosses and turns in her bed, unable to settle. She finally gets out of bed, puts on a jacket and slippers and decides to go for a walk around the quiet street. Upon walking out her front door, Kelendria suddenly stops. Her jaw drops and fear fills her eyes. She holds back the urge to scream. Across the street, she can see large crucifixes set up, one stood at the front of each house. Bodies are hung up on the crosses while some are scattered around them, all covered in blood. Kelendria can no longer hold back and, with tears in her eyes, lets out a horrified cry '-Opening Credits- ' the Manor. Prue is about to leave the house Prue: Of all days, my alarm picks today to malfunction. opens the door to find Darryl about to knock Prue: Darryl… no! Darryl: Sorry Prue, but it’s urgent. Haven’t you seen the news? Prue: I’m already late, if I’m later I’ll miss my chance to do the shoot. Darryl: Can’t you reschedule? Prue: The magazine is doing a feature on local weddings, I’m pretty sure today is the only opportunity I’ll have. Darryl: Can’t you do that two places thingy? Prue: If you don’t mind me sleeping while you talk, sure! expression begs for Prue’s cooperation. She sighs Prue: Fine, come in. to the kitchen. Prue and Darryl sit and talk, looking at photographs of the crime scene on Kelendria’s street Prue: Oh my God! Darryl: Probably not the best choice of words in this case. It’s not beyond humans to do something this sick, but the sheer number of victims and the fact that they were drained of a lot of blood… Prue: Kelly! Darryl: Who? Prue: I thought I recognized this place, it’s Kelly’s street. She’s a vampire that helped us a while a go. Darryl: A vampire? Well that explains it. Prue: What? No Darryl, she helped us, she couldn’t have done this. She’s a friend of Leo’s. Darryl: Then maybe we should be talking to him about it. nodded Prue: Leo! orbs in Leo: Hey Prue, I’m really sorry but unless it’s urgent it might have to wait. Prue: The whole of Kelly’s street being crucified? Leo: That’s why I was up there actually. Darryl: There was only one house on the street that didn’t have a crucifix outside and there was no one there when we searched. Sounds like your friend Kelly might have run from the scene of the crime. Leo: Well then she must have been running from what did this. Darryl: How do you know that? The victims had a lot of their blood drained; she’s a vampire isn’t she? Leo: Yes. But Kelly’s worked hard to build a normal life for herself. I know who did this. Prue: Who? are interrupted by a knock at the door. Prue gets up to answer it, Leo and Darryl follow her. Prue opens the door and Kelly is stood with tears in her eyes, struggling to breathe Kelly: They found me! Prue: Who found you? Are they who did this to the innocents on your street? Kelly: I’ll never escape them, they’ll always find me. Leo: The Blood Thirst. They’re known as The Blood Thirst. to the living room, Kelly sits on the sofa, Prue beside her and Leo and Darryl sat across Kelly: They were my family. The most feared vampires this side of the globe. They raised me to be a killer, but I couldn’t take it. So I ran. Prue: That was incredibly brave of you. smiled through her tears Kelly: The Blood Thirst hunt vampires like me; the ones who won’t hurt the innocent, who don’t drink human blood. They call uses Impures. But they’ll do even worse to me for betraying them. Leo: We won’t let them anywhere near you. Darryl (to Leo): So you’ve run into these vampires before? Leo: No, but I’ve heard a lot about them, from Kelly and from the Elders. I met Kelly when she was on the run from them. She saved a charge of mine from a demon, if it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have got there in enough time to heal her wounds. Kelly: After that, Leo took it upon himself to help me get my life together, despite the Elder’s disapproval. Prue: The Elders disapproved? Shocker! Kelly: They’re not big fans of my kind, not even the good ones. Fortunately they’re not so against us to forbid Leo from helping me; they just scowled a little as he did it. Darryl: So can you guys vanquish these bastards? Prue: We’ll check the book; see if it has anything in there that can help. Darryl: Good. Thank you for taking the time to do this Prue. Prue: No problem, it’s my job. to the attic. Prue flips through the Book of Shadows. Kelly stands next to her Prue: So anything I just bear in mind about vampires? I know the movies aren’t a good source of information. Kelly: Sunlight, garlic and obviously crucifixes have no effect. Prue: Do they always leave crucifixes? Kelly: No, they’d usually be more discreet, but this was for me to see. Those people just had the misfortune of living near me. lays her hand on Kelly’s shoulder Prue: This isn’t your fault. We’ll put the blame where it belongs, I promise. continues to flip through the book Prue: Okay, I can’t find anything on The Blood Thirst specifically, but here’s the entry on vampires. Unfortunately there’s no spell or potion to vanquish them. Kelly: Stake to the heart, decapitation, burning. Those are the only ways I know to kill them. But then not everyone has such strong powers. You and your sisters might finally give them a tough fight. Prue: Question is- how do we find them? Kelly: Use my blood. That’s how they keep finding me. I’m part of their blood line, we’ll always be linked. Prue: So you were born a vampire? Kelly: Yes. All vampires are. They bite to kill and nothing else. That’s why they hate us “impures” so much. They have a pretty strong argument against us; how can you deny that you’re a killer when you’re born with retractable fangs? didn’t know how to answer, so continued to read the book entry Prue: We also can’t let them make skin contact with us or they might steal our magic. Okay, let’s work on the tracking spell. and Phoebe enter the Manor Phoebe: I thought we had issues in high school; some of these kids really need to chill. Piper: Oh you definitely had issues in high school. What I would give to talk so people about life rather than spend the day staring at inventory. and Phoebe jump as they hear a small explosion coming from the attic Phoebe: Just when you stop blowing up the house, Prue decides to start. walk upstairs Piper: I bought you a new stereo didn’t I? Give me a break. enter the attic to find Prue and Kelly sat on the floor of the attic, either side of a smoking pot Phoebe: Kelly? What’s going on? Prue: We have a gang of vampires to fight. takes Kelly’s finger and pokes it with a knife. Kelly holds her finger over a map Piper: What are you doing? Kelly: It’s a tracking spell. blood drops on the map Prue: ''Blood now spilled shall be our guide, '' ''From our sight they shall not hide. '' ''Show us where The Blood Thirst dwell, '' ''By this map and with this spell! '' blood drop on the map begins to move slowly by itself and stops on a point of the map Prue: They’re in the Lilac Caves, by the pond. It’s just a fifteen minute drive. Okay lets… Piper: Erm, Prue. Can we just talk to you for a second? joins Piper and Phoebe Piper (whispered): Are you sure this is smart? We haven’t even discussed a plan of action. Prue: We’re the Charmed Ones. They can’t take us. We find them, we kill them. We’ll talk about it in the car. Phoebe: Yeah but Prue… Prue: She risked her life for us, to save you and she didn’t even know us at the time. Innocents are being killed, but even if they weren’t, we owe her this. and Phoebe glance at each other and nod Prue: Phoebe, call Cole, we need all the power we can get. to The Lilac Caves. Night time. The caves are surrounded by flowers and stands across from a big pond. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Kelly approach the biggest cave opening Prue: You sure you’re ready to do this? Kelly: Yeah. As ready as I’ll ever be. Cole: Remember guys, stake them, behead them, burn them. Phoebe: Got it. grabs hold of a stake from her bag Piper: I have a bad feeling about this. very tall vampire with a shaved head and black eyes comes out of the cave and the shadows. He smiles, showing his filthy razor sharp fangs Vampire: So you should. You witches have a lot of nerve showing your… notices Kelly Vampire: Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Kelendria! Aren’t you going to give daddy a hug? Kelly: You stopped being my dad a long time ago. Vampire: Shame. You’ve really filled out; I’d just love to get my hands round you. Prue and Cole: You won’t touch her! and Cole look at each other, surprised by the rarity of being on the same wave length Vampire: Oh… then maybe I’ll touch one of you instead. charges towards Prue full speed. Prue waves her hand and he jolts backwards, crashing to the ground Vampire: Company! ten more vampires come out of the cave Phoebe: I don’t suppose any of you guys are adopted huh? begin to attack each of the sisters, Cole and Kelly. Cole aims an energy ball at one vampire’s feet and sets it ablaze. A female vampire approaches Kelly Vampire 2: We’ve been looking for you sister. Kelly: Yeah, I got your message! Hard to miss a street of slaughtered innocents! Vampire 2: So ungrateful. Won’t even thank her own family for a gift. Kelly: You know I’m not like you and I never will be! vampire tackles Kelly to the ground and puts her hands around her neck, beginning to strangle her Vampire 2: That’s a shame. If you drank humans you might actually be strong enough to stop us. kicks her full force and sends her flying backwards. Kelly gets up Kelly: I got a gym membership! scissor kicks the vampire attacking her, knocking him down. He quickly rises and throws a punch. Phoebe dodges it, levitates up, lands on his shoulders and twists his neck with her knees. He falls to the ground once again and is discombobulated. Phoebe garbs her stake and plunges it in his chest. He screams in pain and vanishes in a fiery explosion continues to fight Kelly’s father, blocking his strikes but eventually gets caught off guard and kicked in the stomach. She falls down and he leans over her. Vampire: Want me to show you what I did to the little girls on that street before I killed them? more furious than ever, Prue feels her power build up. Just as the vampire begins to lean in, she waves her hand releasing a wave of energy that takes his head clean off. The rest of his body bursts into flames and is destroyed backs up as three vampires; two male, one female, stand before her ready to attack Piper: Yeah see, this isn’t a fair fight is it. vampire charges. Piper yelps and holds up her hands, freezing him, but he quickly begins to adjust. The two other vampires head towards her. The female smacks Piper down and the other one gets ready to bite her Piper: No you don’t! freezes them both. They begin to adjust and the third unfreezes Piper: Stake them, behead them, burn them. Vampire 3: Haha, I don’t see a stake witch. Piper: Hmm. Do you see fire? vampire looks at her confused. She waves her hands and he bursts into flames, screaming a flailing until he eventually disintegrates. The other two are very close to unfreezing struggles to fight as more vampires join to torment her. She collapses and the vampires close in on her Kelly: Prue, help! is busy fighting other vampires, repelling them with her power Prue: There’s too many. Piper, freeze them! Piper: They can adjust! Prue: It’s okay, I have a plan! freezes the scene. Vampires in mid-attack. Cole is also frozen, hurling an energy ball at a group of vamps. The vampires instantly start adjusting Phoebe: What’s the plan Prue? Prue: The pond. points at the pond and begins to think about what the vampires did to the innocents on that street, the children, and the parents. She allows the rage to overwhelm her and begins waving her arms at each and every member of The Blood Thirst. Vampires and thrown through the air and each one is send splashing into the pond. Having just unfrozen, the vampires wipe the water from their faces. Confused and angry they try to swim to land Prue: Piper, the water! what her sister is asking, Piper waves her hands in the direction of the pond. The water starts to bubble fiercely and steam. The vampires scream in horror and pain as their flesh begins to burn. Some go under, some explode into ash, but all of them die. Once every member of The Blood Thirst is gone, the water calms. The scene unfreezes; Cole’s energy ball hits a wall and Kelly finds herself defending against thin air Cole: Where’d they go? and Kelly join the sisters Phoebe: Vanquished. They weren’t that tough! Piper (to Kelly): Hey how come you didn’t adjust? Kelly: As they pointed out to me, I’m not quite as strong as they are since I don’t drink human blood. Prue: You did it though. You faced them. hugs Prue. Prue looks quite surprised Kelly: Thank you. lets Prue go Kelly: Thank you to all of you. sisters and Cole smile Prue: We never did take you for that drink did we? to P3. Prue and Kelly sit across from each other on a small table drinking cocktails Prue: Sorry everyone else left so early, guess they were pretty wiped out. Kelly: It’s okay. I’m surprised you’re not; hurling an entire family of vampires into a pond. It was such a great idea! Prue: Well it would have been pointless without Piper’s power, that’s the great thing about having sister witches, we kick the most ass together. Oh, you’re not too tired are you? Don’t feel forced to stay out, we can call it a night if you… Kelly: No way. The night is young. I’ll be getting a lot more sleep now thanks to you guys anyway. Besides, I kind of wanted to hang out with you some more anyway. Prue: How come? I’m hardly the most fun of the Halliwell sisters. smiles Kelly: You radiate strength Prue, everywhere you go! It’s amazing just to watch you work. Plus, seeing how you wanted to save Phoebe from the underworld and how you wanted to help me, you have an amazing heart. Prue: Wow. That’s the best compliment I’ve had in a while! grabs hold of her glass and holds it up Prue: Well, here’s to new friends. smiles. The two clink their glasses together --End of episode--